


Duel

by TheQueenofMirth



Series: Hollow Hall AU [2]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: Taryn and Jude will fight. And Jude has a good reason for that.





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a The Folk of the Air’s One-Shot. The original work belongs to Holly Black.**   
**This One-Shot was written from a prompt. You can find it in the witterprompts' tumblr.  
**   


Taryn jerks in her feet in a flash. “I do not want to do that.”

“You don’t have a choice anymore.” Jude, on the other hand, rises undisturbed. The Mistress of Hollow Hall talks with her guest as if Taryn were being i nappropriate and not the other way around.

“My darling,” Still reclined in his side on the chaise-longue, Cardan takes his wife hand, making her face him. He hopes for Taryn be wise enough to disappear while Jude has her back to her “you're exaggerating.”

They had been in the drawing-room having a courteous conversation until Jude lose her mind.

“I'll never forgive myself if I do not do it.” She pulls off his grip and walks toward two crossed swords pinned on the wall.

“But she's your sister!” He shouts at her back.

Jude comes back holding a sword in each hand. “That does not mean anything.” She throws one of them to Taryn who finally comes out of her paralyzed state and grabs it in the air with the skill of a knight. Jude points her blade to her sister's face.  **“Prove to me that I can trust you with their life.”**

“Jude,” Cardan whimpers “sword kills is definitely not what we should be looking for in a nanny.”

**Author's Note:**

> In Hollow Hall AU, Jude is a mama bear.  
  
**Warning: Hollow Hall AU Series Does Not Follow a Chronological Timeline.**


End file.
